First Kiss
by XJaxX
Summary: Oneshot: Kissing isn't that important is it? Or so Kagome had thought


**Hi guys, just a oneshot I got inspired to do. Nothing serious, just reeled it out in the last couple of hours - enjoy,**

* * *

It wasn't a big deal – honestly it wasn't. Surely the quest for the jewel shards was much more important. And yet… it was still irksome.

Kagome sighed in her typical whimsical fashion as she planted herself onto the soft grass of the evening. Sango smiled sweetly at her friend, recognising the far off look on the young Miko's face. Staring into the flames of their campfire, she waited for another telltale sigh from Kagome's lips.

"Kagome-chan, are you alright? You've had that distant look in your eyes since you came back from your side…" Sango whispered.

"Hmm…? Oh don't worry Sango-chan, it's not a big deal."

Sango did not miss the nervous glances Kagome made in the direction of a certain hanyou that they happened to keep company with.

"You can tell me Kagome-chan. I worry for you. You're still so young to carry so many burdens, being here all the time and not at home." The tayji elaborated earnestly.

Again glancing to make certain her other companions could not overhear, Kagome deigned to explain her melancholy.

"Well that's just it Sango-chan. It's not so much being here all the time, though I do miss home. But what bothers me most could hardly be called a burden. It's childish really…"

Sango implored the girl to continue.

"I met my friends after school again…" and Kagome's memory drifted back to the conversation of two days ago in the crowded WacDonalds restaurant.

Eri, Ayumi and Yuka were chattering madly, whilst Kagome was only just managing to catch up on her modern life. It was becoming harder and harder to swap between the Feudal Era and the Modern Tokyo mind set. The trio soon caught on to Kagome's silence, and were almost certain she was thinking about _him_ again.

"Didn't you hear us Kagome? Ayumi had her first kiss at the movies the other night!"

As if to confirm the statement, the girl blushed profusely and stuttered over her embarrassment. Kagome nodded and smiled supportively. It was just a kiss, but as long it made the girl happy, Kagome would be pleased for her.

"We've been trying to get the details out of her for days! And now finally all of us has had our first kiss!" the girls dissolved into giggles. Kagome on the other hand tensed considerably.

"Eh?" Kagome spluttered.

"You know, first kiss… We've been teasing Ayumi about it for weeks. Now all four of us have experienced it."

Kagome stared perplexed, "But – I haven't…"

The three girls paused for a moment to stare at Kagome. Under their scrutiny, the subject suddenly seemed to become a top priority. But she was chasing youkai in the Feudal Era – she didn't have time for kissing!

"Oh Kagome-chan! After all you said about your violent and jealous boyfriend, we just assumed you two had at least kissed. Houjo probably would too if you ever showed up for one of his dates…" the girl commented wryly.

Kagome shook her head vehemently, "It's never really come up. I mean it's not like I have the time for things like that!"

Yes, she could really imagine Inuyasha puckering up with a bunch of flowers and dressed with bow tie on. Honestly!

"I suppose it wouldn't be a good with your illnesses either. You probably don't have enough energy for some thing as intense as a first kiss…"

Kagome sighed. Of course, now they were going to assume she was too sickly to attract her 'violent and jealous boyfriend' or think that she just couldn't gain the attentions of the opposite sex. Gradually the superficial nature of the subject seemed to lessen in Kagome's mind. The less she tried to think about it, the more it seemed to become prominent in her thoughts.

By the time she had returned to the Feudal Era, her head had been filled with nothing but images of a certain hanyou, her aghast friends, and of the moment Kagome had witnessed Kikyo kissing Inuyasha. The more she came back to that image, the more she began to wonder how those lips would feel – would Inuyasha ever consent as willingly to her attentions as he had to Kikyo?

Of course as Kagome's eyes focussed once again on the present and on the smiling face of the tayji. Kagome noticed an amused glint in her friend's eyes.

"Nani?"

Sango smiled kindly and laughed lightly, "Oh Kagome-chan! Every girl dreams of their first kiss. The only difference is you've had too many other things to worry about before now. Don't concern yourself too much. I'm certain you won't think much on it once it's been and gone."

Kagome smiled at the tayji's wise words and wondered if she was right. It was normal to wonder, but would she really lose interest once the experience had come and passed? Does one become nonplus to such a thing once you've been through the experience? And yet Kagome thought back to so many romance novels where the lovers had experienced inexplicable sensations of wonderment and awe at true love's first kiss.

The monk would probably know, but Kagome was loathed to ask in fear of a kindly yet hentai response. Sango though wise, was likely as inexperienced as Kagome. The dreaded flash of Kikyo returned to Kagome's mind. Of course Kikyo would best her in this – and to really rub salt in the wound it was with Inuyasha.

Inuyasha! He would know. Surely as a friend he would be able to offer some sort of insight… Yet, Kagome was almost certain she would rather a demonstration. In fact, surely it was owed her! It was Inuyasha who dragged her away from home so often. It was Inuyasha's impatience that meant Kagome missed out on viable dating occasions. The fact that Kagome was neither interested in such events before or after the dilemma was irrelevant.

Kagome was owed her first kiss! She demanded that she had that experience that all teenagers cherished! And it would only be acceptable from Inuyasha of course…

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called to the hanyou. An ear flicked in her direction to indicate he was grudgingly listening.

"I need to ask something of you – a favour…"

The slightly desperate tone of the girl's voice caught Inuyasha's attention, but he was still weary. He'd certainly heard Kagome yap about the other girl's first kiss – but that's all it was, a stupid kiss. Lips meeting, humans going all mushy and weak. Keh! He was not interested one bit in such weak emotions. Of course not, whatever had made the humans think had gave a shit about love?

But to be on the safe side, Inuyasha leapt silently over and squatted next to the girl. It might have nothing to do with the kiss right? No sense risking a 'sitting' if he just had to listen to Kagome whine.

"What wench?" Inuyasha replied gruffly.

"You remember when you and Kikyo kissed right?" Kagome saw the hanyou visibly freeze. She took it as an affirmation and continued, "I was wondering… what was it like?"

At the soft spoken words, Inuyasha realised he wasn't in trouble and Kagome was honestly curious about it. Inuyasha could do nothing but be honest in return.

"It was kiss…" he shrugged.

"Yes, but how did it make you feel? Was it important? Was it special?" Kagome continued, warming not so much to the image, but to the insight she might gain into Inuyasha's heart.

"It was her lips on mine. They were pretty cold. They pressed together and then she pulled away. I didn't know what to do; it didn't really make me feel _anything_. It just reminded me of what she had expected of me before Naraku. I don't remember anything else. It wasn't very important – just a habit you humans seem to have…"

Kagome scowled faintly and nodded. Surely it couldn't be right! Did a first kiss really have so little an impact?

"Show me."

Inuyasha started. He stared at Kagome incredulous.

"Are you mad wench? I can't _show_ _you_!" the hanyou spluttered.

"Yes you can. Kiss me." Kagome was resolute.

Inuyasha could sense he wouldn't be 'sat', but the situation had suddenly become some kind of challenge for Kagome. He could tell this would get awkward if not dealt with swiftly.

"Hell no! I'm not just going to kiss you!" Inuyasha yelled.

"You said it's not important."

"It's not." He confirmed.

"Then just do it…"

He heard that desperate plea again in her voice. What was it about that innocent tone that made turning himself away from her so much harder? Why did he care that he could hear the tremble in her voice that signified she was on the verge of tears? Why did that those sparkling eyes lure the hanyou to do the most uncharacteristic of things?

Finally Inuyasha turned to Kagome and huffed.

"You're not gonna let this go, are you wench?" Inuyasha growled beneath his bangs.

Kagome faced him dead-on determinedly and shook her head to confirm her conviction.

There was a tense pause in which both their eyes watched each other. Inuyasha's golden orbs remained unreadable, while Kagome's eyes overflowed with expectation, determination and what was possibly a little fear.

What if she was no good? Inuyasha may be indifferent, but what if she messed up so bad Inuyasha was actually repulsed!

But it was too late to question herself as the hanyou's lips descended upon hers. He pushed his smooth lips softly against hers. Kagome lips responded the same and…

Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

All Kagome could feel was Inuyasha lips pressed against hers. There was no spark, no sudden blossom of passion. Kagome went so far as to open her eyes at the blandness of it, only to find Inuyasha too was staring right back at her.

A moment more and Inuyasha pulled away. He had been right. He knew it wouldn't make any difference. He had tried to explain, but Inuyasha couldn't help noticing the flicker of disappointment within Kagome's gaze.

"You were right…" She said dejectedly.

"Keh! I told ya!" Inuyasha then stood up to leave, "Get some rest, or you'll be whining all day tomorrow!"

Kagome put a testing finger to her lips. They were certainly warmer, but it wasn't anywhere near as awe inspiring as she'd expected. Damn that Inuyasha for being right! At least now she truly understood what passion really lay between the hanyou and the undead Miko.

Kagome curled up in her sleeping bag with a Shippou tucked in her side and was soon sound asleep.

* * *

Inuyasha glanced over the campsite. He made certain the whole party were fast asleep before he moved from his stoic post. With a final sniff, Inuyasha was certain he was the only one awake.

In a sudden whoosh and softened thud, Inuyasha landed in practically silence beside Kagome's sleeping bag. He crouched over her and watched for a moment, noting how peacefully she slept.

In all honesty, he had been surprised how the kiss had gone. Certainly the kiss with Kikyo had been cold and distant, but he had never expected as such from Kagome. No, that wasn't right, he told himself. Kagome had been warm, and he had held himself back, leaving Kagome with no way to respond. The kiss had been a dud because it wasn't an honest one. He couldn't possibly burden Kagome with all the feelings he really wanted to put into the kiss.

He feared opening the flood gate, but Kagome deserved the truth, and Inuyasha couldn't let her believe that that peck had been a real kiss.

Inuyasha looked down on the sleeping girl as she had conveniently turned her head into his field of vision. The moonlight sung on her soft features and Inuyasha admired the pink tones of her lips. He had actually kissed those lips! Inuyasha smiled and noted the flutter of her lashes as unseeing eyes danced beneath delicate lids.

Stealing his courage he lowered his on lips to Kagome's. The slightest smile tugged at the girl's lips and the smile deepened as Inuyasha softly pressed forward. With no sign of protest, the boy increased the pressure and relished to feel of those rosy lips.

Moving ever so gently, Inuyasha cupped Kagome's cheek in his palm and covered her lips in delicate movements. A glorious warm radiated from those lips and Inuyasha almost groaned in ecstasy when he felt pressure on his own lips in return.

Leaning closer he sucked upon her puckered lips and swallowed the quiet moan of the girl beneath him. He dared to sample the taste of her lips and felt his head swimming. As if in assent, Kagome's lips parted beneath his and Inuyasha immediately seized the opportunity.

His tongue gently explored the warmth of her mouth, finding the soft caress of her own tongue maddening. The taste of her was beyond comprehension and he was loathed to let this beautiful woman go. His thumb stroked Kagome's cheek as he continued to poor everything he knew into the kiss.

Grazing his fang across her lip, he made one last long caress upon her swollen lips. The feeling of lose appeared suddenly, then vanished as he slowly pulled his lips away from hers. Stroking the side of her face for the last time, Inuyasha finally pulled away.

Kagome shifted and squirmed in her sleep with the sudden lose of the loving embrace. Her brows furrowed for a moment and the faintest word breathed from her mouth.

"… Inu… yasha…"

The hanyou smiled a rare smile and smoothed the bangs from Kagome's face. He leant forward once more and whispered with a grin, "Sleep Kagome. I hope dreams are a better teacher than me…"

He then became all too aware of the fuzzy lump that worked its way to the head of the sleeping back. The knowing green eyes of the kitsune stared up at Inuyasha, poised to question the hanyou.

"Breathe a word of this and I'll shave your tail!" Inuyasha threatened in a hushed growl, then turned on his haunches and leapt back to his post.

* * *

**Why do I get the feeling Kagome is really gonna want to remember whatever she was dreaming that night? ;)**

**Hope ya liked it**

**XJaxX**


End file.
